


I'm Here Now

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Series: Scenes For Black Eyes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Dean post-torture and releases him.</p>
<p>Part of a loosely-related s9-set series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Now

Sam’s stomach clenched.  Dean was looking up at him like a dog that had been kicked too many times.  The Mark had burned the surrounding skin of his arm and his eyes were unfocused and fearful.  He didn’t seem to recognize Sam, and kept pulling weakly at the chains around his wrists, further aggravating the torn skin there.  Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder slowly to try and calm him, but Dean flinched away as if expecting a blow.  The defeat in Dean’s eyes almost ground Sam to a halt.  All he wanted to do was protect his brother, and make that look in Dean’s eyes go away.  

“Hey,” Sam said softly, “Dean?”

Dean didn’t respond to his name.  He’d clearly had the crap beaten out of him, and if the bruises on his face were any indication he might have a concussion. Sam saw an empty and crumpled plastic water bottle lying a few feet away from Dean and really hoped that that one bottle hadn’t been all his brother had gotten to drink in the last three days.  Somehow he suspected it was.  

Sam set to work trying to free Dean from the chain around his neck.  As much as it pained him, he decided to leave Dean’s wrists for last.  Dean was looking more and more like a caged animal, and Sam didn’t want to take the chance that he would make a break for it if his arms were freed.  Dean did his best to shuffle away as Sam’s hands approached the chain on his neck, panic in his eyes.  Sam paused, heart thumping uncomfortably at the sight of Dean so distrustful.  Dean didn’t get far, but still kept trying to watch Sam out of the corner of his eye.  Sam approached again, this time palms open, showing Dean that he wasn’t going to hurt him.  Dean tensed, but let Sam start picking the lock around his neck.  His breathing was labored.  

Sam glanced down, and noticed for the first time that Dean’s hands were covering something on his thigh.  He left the lock for a second and gently prised Dean’s hands off, meeting resistance, but not much.  Dean’s pants were soaked with blood.  He’d managed to wrap a piece of cloth around the wound, but it had gotten sodden and dirty.  Sam’s mouth went dry when he heard the noise Dean made as he touched the bandage.  Sam looked closer.  He saw boot scuff marks on Dean’s pants.  His jaw tightened.  They’d clearly kicked Dean’s wounded leg.  Dean was trying to hold the makeshift bandage together with his cuffed hands but it wasn’t very effective.  

Sam took a deep breath and went back to picking the lock around his brother’s neck.  Soon it popped open and Sam removed the heavy collar and tried to ignore the red and welted skin underneath.  He set to work on Dean’s wrists, placing a hand on his shoulder first to assure Dean he didn’t mean him any harm.  When the cuffs dropped open, Sam tore a piece off his shirt and wrapped the fabric around Dean’s torn wrists.  

"Let's get out of here." he whispered.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the series: Cas's heart breaks as he realizes what Dean has become.


End file.
